TallyBot
TallyBot is a bot created in mIRCscript by PrimeIntellect for automatically run games. It currently handles a player being GM, players joining, leaving, being killed off, being hammered and votals and is rapidly being worked on to be able to run full games on its own accord. Version 1.0 of TallyBot was killed off for many reasons, not the least of which was when Niall started a one-man game, lynched himself, thereby accidentally muting the entire channel with no OP to fix it. Commands Administrative *!auto: begin a game run by the bot *!gm: begin a game with you as the GM *!troll: if five people type !troll the GM is forced out of his position *!in: join the game as a player *!start: if three people or the GM type !start the game begins immediately *!end: ends the currently going game *!kill: used by the GM to kill someone dead *!unkill used by the GM to... unkill someone... alive? *!day used by the GM to restore voice to the players *!stfu mutes the channel *!open unmutes the channel *!livelist shows the livelist *!deadlist shows the deadlist *!setup changes the setup (e.g. !setup Role NumUses) So if you wanted a 5 man game with one scum, you'd type !setup Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 MafiaVanilla 0 Vanilla 0 Vanilla 0 *If there are more roles than there are people, the last roles are discarded. If there are not enough, then there is a CRITICAL ERROR *!daystart changes it to daystart *!nightstart changes it to nightstart. This is default. *!nokillstart changes it to nightstart without a mafia kill. Mid-Game */me votes X | /me lynches X | /me lynches no one | /me votes no one *votal: display votal *livelist: display livelist *deadlist: display deadlist *For mafia chat, /msg TallyBot m to talk to your scumbuddies at night. */msg TallyBot kill to change the mafia kill target. Roles *Vanilla: no special ability *Ninja: night killer. /msg Tallybot Assassinate Foo *Executioner: day killer: /msg TallyBot execute Foo *Doctor: saves someone every night, can't self-save. /msg TallyBot save Foo *Cop: investigates someone every night. /msg TallyBot investigate Foo *Driver: makes actions going to A go to B and vice versa. /msg TallyBot drive Foo Bar Role Priorities Driver, Doctor, Cop, Mafia kill, Ninja Mods *Mafia: The role is sided with the mafia *Loner: Does not participate in mafia meetings. *Insane/Naive/Paranoid: for modding cop *Granny: You kill everyone who visits you at night. *Hermit: You kill one person who visits you at night based on priorities. Role Ideas *Roleblocker: Prevents someone's actives from being used that night. Can't be roleblocked by another roleblocker. Superceded by... *Drunk: Prevents someone's actives from being used that night and the following day. Can't be roleblocked by another roleblocker or drunk. Superceded by... *Negator: Prevents someone's actives AND passives from being used that night and the following day, effectively making them nilla until next night. Can't be roleblocked, drunked or negated. *Jailblocker: Prevents anything from targeting a person and prevents them from using any actives that night. Can jail roleblocker/drunk/negator. *Warden: Jailblocker + talks to the person they jail anonymously. *Spoon Polisher: Doctor, but the death is delayed instead of prevented (at the end of the next day? at the end of the next night?). Loud version: Target knows they're about to die. *Tracker/Watcher *Visitor: visit Foo to visit them but do nothing else, for tracker/watcher/hermit triggering Mod Ideas *Silent: You suppress messages caused by your abilities (executioner doesn't reveal himself, bulletproof doesn't know when he's hit, people you roleblock aren't told they're roleblocked, etc) *Invisible: Your actives don't count as a visit, and thus don't activate trackers/watchers/any on-visit role like granny *Traitor: You win with scum but don't know who scum are *Quack: You think you are your role but are actually vanilla, attempts to use your actives silently fail *Notrevealed: Put this before a mod or role to make it not appear in the flip (when you die, get stalked, get oracled, etc) *Hitman: As mafia, you are the only one who can make a killer per night/day cycle until you die. (MafiaHitmanExecutioner = sniper from beruru's irc mafias) *Godfather: You investigate innocent. *Miller: You investigate guilty. *Lover: Lovers are randomly paired up (if there's three left over should it make one pair and remove lover from one, or make a trio?). Lovers can communicate with each other, but if one dies the other suicides and dies unconditionally, ideally with a big vibrant message like ~<3 LOVER'S SUICIDE <3~ *Partner: Lovers who don't suicide. *Survivor: Your win condition becomes surviving to the end. Item Ideas *Sword: One shot executioner *Gun: One shot ninja *Xray: One shot cop *Magnifying Glass: One shot tracker *Binoculars: One shot watcher *Vest: One shot bulletproof *Pardon: One shot lynchproof *1up: One shot extra life *Megaphone: One shot doublevoter (you'd activate by doing /msg TallyBot doublevote) *Spraypaint: One shot anonymous public message *Letter: One shot anonymous private message *Inkwell: One shot signed private message *Rope: One shot commandeer lynch *Dynamite: Loses one fuse every time phases swap (day -> night, night -> day), when fuse hits 0 you die *Nuke: Like dynamite, but you kill everyone near you as well (if on day -> night those voting for you, if on night -> day those visiting you)